


Pudding

by the_realduck



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Food Kink, M/M, Mouth Kink, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Cas loves chocolate pudding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

Dean had thought that introducing Cas to food was a good idea at the time. 

He had been very fucking mistaken. 

Castiel had recently developed a certain obsession with chocolate pudding, and it was slowly killing Dean. He was currently sitting in the bunker trying to research for a case, and valiantly trying to ignore Cas who was seated across the table.

Licking his fucking spoon. 

Licking his spoon and then his goddamn lips, making little happy noises all the while. Dean couldn't even get through a sentence because he was caught; completely entranced by the pink tongue curling around the spoon to get the last of the pudding. That tongue was giving Dean thoughts; thoughts that had him shifting in his seat, a flush crawling up his neck, because he could definitely give Cas something else to suck.

"Did you want some, Dean?"

Snapping his eyes up, Dean coughed and shook his head. Cas shrugged, licking at another spoonful. He then stuck the spoon in his mouth, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed, throat working as as he swallowed. Cas slowly dragged the spoon out, letting it linger at his lips, before reaching down to get another spoonful and repeating the process. 

Fingers clenching the edge of the table, he watched Cas suck his lower lip into his mouth to catch any stray traces of the sweet pudding. 

Dean was definitely going to need some alone time after this.


End file.
